


The most beautiful thing

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, because there are not enough pregnant Obi-Wan storys out there, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Surely Anakin still loved to watch a podrace on the holonet from time to time and he would never turn down the possibility to spar, but the emotions he went through then were nothing compared to the feeling in his heart, when he looked at the man beside him.His Obi-Wan, his former Master, his husband, the love of his life and the future father of his children.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 23
Kudos: 286





	The most beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> I first started writing this as a chapter of one of my other storys, but finally decided to post it as a one shot. It's just some nice Obikin Mpreg Fluff. Read and enjoy :-)

If somebody had asked Anakin about the most beautiful thing he could think of, his answer would have changed with every stage of his life. As a child on Tatooine he would have probably said, it had to be a podrace, so full of danger and excitement. And as a Padawan he would have chosen the view of a lightsaber duell, when the Force vibrated with the strength and skill of the opponents. But now as a grown man, a Jedi Knight and former Master of his own Padawan, he knew he had been completely wrong. Surely he still loved to watch a podrace on the holonet from time to time and he would never turn down the possibility to spar, but the emotions he went through then were nothing compared to the feeling in his heart, when he looked at the man beside him. 

His Obi-Wan, his former Master, his husband, the love of his life and the future father of his children. 

It was true, Obi-Wan wasn't the typical omega. Although he was shorter than Anakin, his body wasn't frail as most omegas, but muscular and firm. Also his beloved beard wasn't common, most omegas had no facial hair at all. But all that didn't matter for Anakin. He fell in love with his Master because he was the way he was and he didn't care that he wasn't like all the others. On the contrary, he loved him just because he was so very special. He was an excelent fighter and a gentle man, a negotiator with a silver tongue and the best listener Anakin could think of. He couldn't have found a better man to love and he considered himself very lucky when Obi-Wan finally agreed to marry him. 

To say it had been a surprise when they were told about the pregnancy would be a great understatement. It shouldn't have been possible, Obi-Wan had turned fourty a few month ago and had been more than half of his life under suppresants, but yet it happened – and Anakin had never been happier. Until now he had never considered the possibility to be a father, but now when he knew he would become one, he couldn't stop smiling. Even when the healer had told them that there wouldn't be just one baby but two of them. They had so much love to give, it would surely be enough for a whole army of kids. For a moment Obi-Wan looked as if he would pass out, before he centered himself and released his fears into the Force. Well, it seemed they really couldn't do things just halfway. They had to take the full load, but Anakin didn't doubt for a moment that it was a blessing and not a curse. Even though they were told that Obi-Wan's age was a risk, he was positive that it would be alright. His former Master was in good health and if it was the will of the Force to bless them with a pregnancy, then they would just have faith in it. 

The first few months were some kind of a rough ride for Obi-Wan, with all the horrible pregnancy symptoms nobodys wants to have and Anakin didn't stop fussing to help him through it, but after his body got used to the new situation he finally got better. He was definatly glowing, even though Obi-Wan didn't want to hear anything about it. But it was true. In Anakin's eyes he was really beautiful. His auburn hair so thick and shiny like never before and his freckeled skin was so soft, Anakin couldn't stop himself from touching it. He wanted to make love to him all night long.

All the more when he started to show. 

At the beginning there was only a small bump, that could easily been hidden under the many layers of his robes, but time after time, the swelling had changed into a huge bulge, which was now, well in the last month of his pregnancy, so big that there were hardly any clothes to cover it. Although Obi-Wan did really well and the twins were smaller than other infants, they were nevertheless big enough to make it hard for him to breath properly. He seemed to be always out of breath and he was exhausted without doing as much as his daily routine. At nights Obi-Wan couldn't sleep because of the pain in his back and the cramps in his legs and during the days he sufferd of heartburns and a weak bladder. Whenever Anakin felt his discomfort he tried everything in his power to make it better, by making him tea, rubbing his back and telling him stories to distract him from the pain like the good partner he was.

But at large it was worth the trouble. The healers said the babys were just fine. They were healthy and so bright in the force, that Anakin could feel them even without consciously reaching out to them. Although still in the womb of their father they were like two stars in a sea of darkness. It always amazed him how pure they were. How innocent and good. And he could tell that Obi-Wan felt it too. His smile was always a shade warmer when he looked at Anakin while he felt how his husband did connect with them. 

Those were Anakin's favourite moments of the days, when he convinced Obi-Wan to actually take a break and lay down for a nap, so that Anakin could join him, even though he wasn't sleepy at all. All he wanted to do was hold his husband in his arms, while he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's belly and felt how his kids moved. All the time he wispered whole hearted endearments into the ear of the man he loved so much that it hurt. How thankful he was for this gift Obi-Wan would give to him. How perfect he looked with his body full of Anakin's children. How much he loved him with every passing day. Obi-Wan's mind buzzed with fondness and love and harmony and Anakin anwered with the same amount of warmth and happiness and love through their bond, while their children joined them in their own way. It was really amazing to feel their little limbs through the skin of their father and touch their beautiful minds with his own. Every time he talked to his children, Anakin told them how much he longed to have them finally in his arms. How they would be cherished and loved and protected by both of them.

He would do everthing for his family, for Obi-Wan and their children. If he had to, he would kill for them and he would die for them without a second thought. He would do everything in his power to make them happy. Because now he knew for sure what was the most beautiful thing in life, and that would never change no matter how old he got and how long he lived.

The most beautiful thing in life was love.


End file.
